


Sweet and Soft

by aestivali



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Stuart Dynasty RPF
Genre: Cuddling, General Soppiness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, when Buckingham visits his king, he finds him in ill health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/gifts).



Buckingham was careful to be quiet as he crept from the secret passage into the king's bedroom, not only to avoid drawing unwelcome attention but to avoid disturbing James himself.

"My dear gossip, how are you this evening?" he asked in hushed tones, as he approached the bed.

"Sweet Steenie, I fear I am unwell," came the reply, the voice as weak and wavering as the Scottish lilt was strong and proud.

"I am sorry to hear that," said Buckingham, his feet pattering closer. "I had hoped I imagined your earlier decline."

"Ah, you are so attentive to me. You are the only one among the court who notices my little troubles."

Buckingham laughed softly, shaking his head. "We are all concerned with Your Majesty's wellbeing." He paused, face softening into a smile. "Though, I admit, perhaps I more than most."

"Dear wife, your concern is the one I most long for," James said, eyes wide and earnest. "Especially at this time."

"Hush, hush," muttered Buckingham, shifting closer. "You know that you have it."

"Pray, come take my hand," said James, patting it feebly against the bedspread.

Buckingham eagerly complied, scooping one hand up with both of his and pressing a kiss to the clammy skin. "The master shall have what he wishes of his dog."

James chuckled. "At this moment I feel rather like a fox, pursued by the baying hounds. My legs do ache, and my heart is fluttering in my chest."

Buckingham's forehead creased and he gently rubbed a thumb over the king's palm. "Would that it would change to the sort of fluttering I am accustomed to inspire in you."

Smiling, James squeezed his hand. "Already I feel soothed by your kind presence."

"I am glad of it," said Buckingham. "This dog wishes no ill to his quarry."

"No, I trust you will only make a merry sport."

"I will, when I am able," Buckingham agreed, smiling, "though I suspect this night requires neither merriment nor sport."

James sighed. "I think you are right. As much of a balm as you are to my soul, my body has need of some other physic."

"Still, I am your slave, and I would provide you with what service I can."

"You are so kind to your dear husband, Steenie," James said softly, clasping his hand a little tighter. "Will you lie down with me tonight?"

"What other reason do you think I came here for?" Buckingham smiled. "I shall lie with you, and sleep beside you - not like a lover, but like an earnest child."

James relaxed into the bed, smiling. "It will do me good to see your face upon waking. To have such an angelic sight will make clear that God has blessed the day."

"Let us pray he does so," said Buckingham, frowning slightly. "I would not have you ache so on the morrow."

"We shall leave that in his hands," whispered James, letting his own fingers slip from Buckingham's. "And now, sweet heart, I would be in your arms."

"Your faithful servant will be there in but a moment," said Buckingham, and began to divest himself of unnecessary clothes. Even in the act of kicking off his shoes, his shapely calves were graceful; his limbs were elegant even in the dislodging of his doublet.

Soon, he was slipping into bed beside his king. "There now," he said, as he wrapped James in a gentle embrace, mindful of his love's sensitive skin. "All is done."

James sighed and pressed himself minutely closer, enjoying the sensation of Buckingham's presence. "Aye, and now perhaps I may sleep." He closed his eyes, letting his world narrow to just the sound of two men breathing, to the feeling of warm flesh near his.

Buckingham laid a soft kiss on James's temple. "Good night, dear husband."

"Good night, dear wife," murmured James, nestling into the pillow.


End file.
